The invention relates to current mirror supplies in which a reference current is employed to develop an output current for operating monolithic integrated circuits. In battery operated devices it is important that such current supplies operate at low voltage. Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,639 shows one such circuit. A resistor is used to develop a voltage that represents a difference in the emitter to base voltage of transistors in a current mirror. This voltage is included in the negative feedback loop of a stabilizing circuit.